1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating module, more particularly to a heat dissipating module having a fixing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat dissipating module (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,082 for example) is adapted for use with a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer host and includes a heat sink, a heat conductive board for being attached to an electronic element, and a heat conductive tube interconnecting the heat sink and the heat conductive board. Thermal energy produced during operation of the electronic element is absorbed by the heat conductive board and conducted to the heat sink via the heat conductive tube, to be dissipated directly therefrom or with assistance of a fan. A screw fastener or a press strip may be applied in order to make sure that the heat conductive board is fixed firmly onto the electronic element.